Office Holiday Get Down
by Don'tLetThemGetYouDown
Summary: Edward and Bella hate each other and are working late one night during the Christmas party. What will happen when they're forced together for one night.


**I know it's been a rough couple of weeks lately but it's been hard writing my kinds of stories because my Dad who usually travels like 3 weeks out of the month has been here. Since October. And he's extremely paranoid and loves to walk into my room without knocking demanding to see what's on my computer screen. Under normal circumstances (I.E. when I'm not writing a lemon or even on the computer) that scares the living shit outta me!**

**And to top it all off the district has been at my school like fifteen times this month just coming up with ANY reason to shut us down! There are about 1000 kids at my school at least and it's been horrible and now they're "demoting and transferring" one of the best administrators even though she has seniority and all the new teachers get to stay!**

**And my mother has physical therapy until the New Year and that makes up 2 hours after school and I don't get home until 7 and still haven't eaten, done my homework or taken a shower. Oh and in order to actually wake up I have to attempt to go to sleep at 10. **

**But I promise frequent updates during Christmas break and I'll do my best in the New Year. **

**Christmas vacation!**

**Ok so storyline! Bella and Edward hate each other and work together. Now let us see what one very, **_**very **_**late Christmas Eve will do. Wink, wink.**

**

* * *

**

B POV

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly falalalalala. _

_What the hell is a bough? Is it even bough? Maybe it's like trough. Trough?_

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly!"

I screamed and turned around to see _him._

"Nice Swan, did I scare you?" He smirked. He crossed his arms across his seemingly perfect chest.

"No." I muttered lamely. "What are you doing here? I'm supposed to be the only one here."

"Snappy much? You know you don't own the office."

"Everyone else is at the Christmas party."

"Well," He stepped closer to me with a little spring in his step. "I will have you know that I hadn't finished the paperwork for my last case."

"Big surprise."

"And I was trying to get it down before the New Year."

"Good luck with that." I said with a double handed smile and tried to walk past him but only bumped into his chest.

His _very nice _chest.

"You sure you don't need any help or anything?" He asked.

"Positive." I said and walked out.

**E POV**

I watched her adorable little ass sway with confidence as she walked out of the room.

God, she was amazing and so much fun to rile with.

I could never seem to get enough of her. Ever since she had walked into this office.

She had come late with a broken heel and soaked from the Seattle rain. Her chocolate brown hair was tussled with the rain and her equally chocolate brown eyes were shining with embarrassment and quite possibly regret.

She had just moved here from Phoenix, we were one of the most prestigious law firms in America.

The sight of her all wet and aggravated had caught me so off guard I fell off my chair.

Later I heard her sweet angelic voice telling some lame science joke and I fell. Oh boy did I fall so deep.

As soon as I had decided to talk to her it was too late. Tanya had already come in and swept out her little web of lies.

Bella refused to talk to me.

(I refused to go out on a date with the woman and she had to ruin everything for me.)

The only way, I soon realized, to get her to speak was to get a rise from her.

Now all I did was live to see or hear her. I started leaving early just so I could see her when she came in. She came in earlier then everyone else and as soon as she realized that she actually began arriving in pajamas.

I thought it was really genius. She showed up in her pajamas but by eight she was wearing her clothes all ready to go.

I had started showing up early too. She didn't know I was there though. I liked it that way.

She would sing when she thought she was alone. The most beautiful sounds I heard. Lately they had been Christmas but this morning she surprised me again by singing _Hallelujah _and then broke out into a chorus of _Hum Hallelujah._

When I had heard she was staying late to work I had decided tonight was the night.

I was going to make Bella Swan fall in love with me.

**B POV**

I had seriously hoped and prayed that he would leave but no, he _had_ to stay.

Jerk.

When I had first come here from Phoenix I had been miserable. At least until I saw him.

His gorgeous copper hair and green eyes that you could see from across the room.

I was like a twelve year old with a crush on Brad Pitt. Then Tanya had told me what a jerk he could be and how he had completely destroyed her.

What kind of a man would beg a woman to go out and then stand her up in front of several co-workers? Especially co-workers who were friends?

That was when I decided not to even bother. Men didn't change. I had tried it once with Jacob and it broke me so much I had to change jobs and then move just to get away from him.

"Hey."

I looked over my shoulder and saw him leaning against the door frame. He didn't have on his usual cocky grin but a more vulnerable look.

"Hi." I whispered, shocked by his look. I could almost feel my knees give.

Then they did.

Before I hit the ground I felt two arms wrap around me.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded unable to notice anything else but how close to me he was.

"I…" I said. I couldn't remember what I was going to try and say.

He laughed and smiled at me making me feel like I was going to fall all over again. "Is it okay if I let go?"

"I think I'm good." I said with a shaky laugh.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

He let his arms drop to his side.

I coughed and remember suddenly why I hated him. He was a jerk that was right.

"Do you need something?" I snapped.

"I…" He seemed to be stunned by my sudden change in attitude. "I uh, I wanted your help with something."

"What?" I snapped.

"Well…" He said and trailed off.

I started tapping my foot impatiently.

"My computer froze!" He yelled.

I jumped.

"Sorry, I mean that my computer froze and I can't remember how to…unfreeze it so I was wondering If you knew how."

I rolled my eyes. Men, they were so incompetent.

**E POV**

She brushed passed me and then went towards my office.

My computer froze?

What the hell was wrong with me?

She walked quickly and barely gave me any time to catch up with her.

She stopped and bent over my desk, giving me a perfect view of her ass. Why was she doing this to me? My hands itched to go over and wrap my arms over her again and then lift her over the desk and—

"So are these all your girlfriends?" I heard her ask angrily.

"What?" I asked confused.

"These girls." She said pointing to the several pictures on my desk.

"Those are my sisters." I said slowly.

There was a picture of me and my sister-in-law, Rosalie, another with my sister, Alice, and then a last one with my mother, father, brother (Emmett) and Alice.

"That one's my sister-in-law, Rosalie." I said pointing at a picture. "That was the day that her and my brother found out that they were having a baby and they told me that I was going to be the godfather." I pointed to the next picture. "My sister Alice at her engagement party about a month ago."

She looked at me with a confused look. She stood back up and then looked at me in the eye.

"No girlfriend? Or too many to put on the desk?"

I laughed. "I don't date that often." I shook my head. "Only when it's someone special."

"Oh." She squeaked.

"Why?" I asked.

"No reason." She said.

"Tanya told you something didn't she?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said in a voice that I could tell that she was lying.

"Look, Tanya had a major crush on me, I told her that I didn't want to go out with her and she became furious. Check, I've even filed some complaints with HR and now she uses her days to make me miserable."

"She did?" She asked hopefully.

I nodded. "Do you want to see the papers?"

She shook her head. "No, I trust you."

I smiled.

She smiled back while biting her lip. "I'm sorry that I even had to ask, I shouldn't have bothered to believe Tanya, she can be kind of a bitch."

"No kidding." I said with a chuckle. "And you haven't even seen her at her worst."

"Great." She said stretching out the words into several syllables.

I walked over to her so she was closer to me than I had ever been, besides when I had caught her. She smelled really good.

I felt like laughing.

I put my hand on her waist and she took her breath in. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't know." I whispered. "Bella…"

She put her hands on my face and I rammed my lips to hers.

**B POV**

I moaned as his lips touched mine and then his other hand ran down my shoulder to the other side of my waist.

I whimpered into his mouth happily.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth and let our tongues mix together.

He bit and nibbled on my tongue making me moan into his mouth. I gripped his shoulders and dug my nails into them.

I heard him groan and his hands gripped my waist harder.

"Edward." I moaned when he moved his lips to neck.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to moan my name." He said huskily.

How long had he been waiting?

His hands went down and gripped my ass tightly. He bit lightly at my neck.

"I want you so much Bella." He whispered.

"Edward, wait." I said pushing my hand against his chest to push him away.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked in a confused voice.

"We can't do this." I said.

I started walking away and back to my office.

"Wait, Bella." He sighed and he walked behind me with a jog. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we hate each other." I said turning around, already back in my office, and waving my hand in between us.

"Correction, you hated me." He said.

"Then why were you always bugging me?" I cried.

"Because." He chuckled. He put his hand on my head and started stroking my hair. "It was the only way you would talk to me."

I laughed. It was true.

I couldn't handle it anymore and kissed him. He started moving his hands up and down my body in a seductive motion. Our bodies molded together, and he gripped my ass again.

He picked me up and left me on my desk and in my head I was laughing at myself. I couldn't believe I was even thinking about having sex on MY DESK!

AND WITH EDWARD CULLEN!

His hands moved to my thighs and spread them so he was nestled in between them.

I groaned at the feeling of his length rubbing against the thin material of my skirt and panties.

I wrapped my legs around him and his lips moved back to my neck, and towards the hollow base of my neck.

He stopped and he pushed everything off my desk in one sweep. Thankfully my computer was on another desk.

He pushed me back onto the desk and held himself over me with his arms.

"I want you so much." He moaned over my lips.

"Take me." I whispered.

"God Bella." He said. He kissed me again and leaned down to my legs. He kissed his way down from the edge of my skirt to my foot where my heel was and removed it.

He did the same to my other foot and then ran his hands back up my legs and gripped my thighs under my skirt.

He cupped my core through my panties. "Bella you're soaking through." He smirked.

"Edward." I squirmed. I was sick of his teasing.

"Sh." He said and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I've been waiting for this since the day I met you and I'm going to enjoy it."

He pulled my panties down and threw them somewhere before pressing his fingers inside me.

Then he started pumping me with his fingers.

I moaned and arched into him.

I leaned down and began unbuckling his pants, stopping several times to moan into his shoulder because of his busy fingers.

Eventually I got them off and pushed his pants down with my feet.

I grinded against his bare erection.

He froze and moaned.

I smiled. I loved having this effect on him.

I grinded again getting the tip of his head into my core.

He moaned and his head fell into the crook of my neck. "Bella."

He rocked his hips against me and I wrapped my legs around him.

"Edward." I sighed and that was all it took. He was in me the next second.

He waited a second as I got used to his size. Then he started moving and I started rocking my hips meeting his every thrust.

"Bella, you feel so good." He moaned.

I arched and felt my walls start to contract.

It wasn't long before I came and he did as well.

He collapsed on top of me and laid for a second before removing himself from me and rolling over to the other side of the desk.

"Well worth the wait?" I asked with a pant.

He nodded. "Definately."

And I smiled because I knew exactly what he meant.


End file.
